


Ten Things Mike Knows

by goblinish



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinish/pseuds/goblinish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: "Mike is just an ordinary guy with an impressive brain whose bad news best friend sends him government secrets, and suddenly he's got badass G-man assassin Harvey Specter acting as his CIA handler."</p><p>A Chuck!AU, where Mike=Chuck, Harvey=Sarah, and Trevor=Bryce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Things Mike Knows

****

**Ten Things Mike Knows**

**5 Things Mike Knew All Along…**

1\. His best friend is a really good liar. 

It's just that it's never really been an issue. Trevor may be a _fantastic_ liar - like, seriously, butter wouldn't melt in his mouth, 'teachers eating out of the palm of his hand' good at lying - but Mike has always been equally good at seeing through him, and Trevor knows that. There's been this unspoken understanding between them since they were eight years old, when Trevor stole his dad's weed, brought it to school, and hid it in Bully Billy's backpack, thereby getting him expelled and saving ~~the world~~ the entire third grade from his reign of terror.

Trevor lies, and Mike lets him. Helps him, even - they're on the same side. Always. 

No matter what. 

2\. Trevor really, truly, _honestly_ did not want to set Mike up to be arrested with thousands of dollars' worth of pot in his possession. 

He did it anyway. 

The biggest part of Trevor, Mike knows, is relieved that it didn't work, that Mike is still a free man. 

But he tried it anyway. 

Mike knows this - he doesn't know why, but. He knows this.

3\. Mike absolutely should not have played the video game Trevor gave him.

After all, Trevor called it an _apology_. And if Trevor really didn't know - as he kept claiming, over and over and over again - that the whole Pot Incident We Don't Talk About was actually some kind of sting, then why would he be apologizing?

The real reason he shouldn't have played the video game, though, is that there was something about the whole thing that made Mike think Trevor didn't actually want to give it to him. Something was wrong. 

But, you know, it's not all that strange after a video game all-nighter for Mike to wake up on the floor in a teeny puddle of his own drool. And if he can't actually remember the game that was awesome enough to play until he passed out, well - clearly he'd just had a bit too much to drink. 

4\. Something is seriously wrong with his brain now. 

He pretends to come to the realization slowly - because he's not an idiot, and before he starts telling everyone that he knows a lot more than he should, he wants to gather enough information to figure out whether anyone's going to try and put a bullet through his brain.

The thing about eidetic memory, though? His brain was already wired a lot differently. It's like the file drawers in his mind have a far superior cataloging system than most everyone else's - so if he knows something, if he's _ever_ known something, he has fast and easy access to that information whenever he wants it. 

So Mike knows pretty much immediately that there's going to be an attempt on the Russian ambassador's life, and that it will probably be via poison; that Elvis is, in fact, still alive and a covert operative in Bulgaria; that Mike can now kill a man in at least sixteen ways without leaving his chair. He pretends to "flash" on things (and the acting skills honed through long years of lying with Trevor really help out, here), but the new database in his head is pretty close to his conscious mind.

It's pretty fucking awesome, but he's also pretty dead to the world for at least a week. It takes awhile to process all the new information, and the migraine is fucking _epic_. Mike has no idea if his brain will be able to handle it all - or shatter into pieces. 

He smokes a lot of weed. It helps.

Trevor is _so_ on his shit list.

5\. And Harvey - cool, sardonic, _dangerous_ Harvey - Harvey just might kill him one day.

This really should have been sufficient reason not to fall in love with him.

Never mind that Harvey is also cynical and secretive (and Mike hasn't known Harvey for twenty-five years like he's known Trevor - he can't read Harvey yet and it is _driving him nuts_ ). Never mind that Harvey is a CIA Agent, who could be hurt and killed in any mission, anywhere in the world, at any moment (and Mike might never know it). Never mind that Harvey is his new handler, that Harvey is Mike's only contact with the government that owns the database in Mike's head (and effectively owns _Mike_ ), or that Mike depends on Harvey to have his back when they're fighting their way out of shit like the ambassador's ball. The power dynamics of all of this would be pretty messy if they were actually fucking.

Yeah, never mind all of that, it shouldn't matter anyway, because the fact that Harvey's superiors will _probably eventually order Harvey to kill Mike_ \- yes, _that_ should really be enough to keep Mike from falling head over heels. 

It's not. 

And actually, _none_ of it is enough. 

It's just that - Harvey is really really hot with a gun. It's not Mike's fault. 

 

**And 5 Things Mike Has to Figure Out…**

1\. Yeah, Trevor's a better liar than even Mike knew. 

2\. But...Trevor really has always been his best friend. 

Yes, he's been keeping this giant secret from Mike - Trevor actually thought it would be better for Mike if he thought Trevor was a _drug dealer_ than to tell the truth. And yes, trying to set Mike up in a drugs bust is pretty damning, actually - but Trevor has always, always tried to have his back. 

(God, though, _only Trevor_ would try to protect him from CIA recruitment by sending him to jail.)

Mike doesn't know what changed Trevor's mind. What made Trevor give him the video game with the Intersect database in it. Maybe the brush with police made Trevor want something better for Mike than the half-life he's been living since getting kicked out of college -

(Wait, _wait_ , did _Trevor_ have something to do with that, too? Jesus, when Trevor gets back from wherever he's fucked off to, he is _so_ on Mike's shit list. _Again_. There are two entries on Mike's shit list _devoted to Trevor_.)

\- but anyway. Maybe Trevor thought Mike could do something better with his life than cheat. Maybe Trevor realized that Mike could handle it after all, that Mike was good enough to use the Intersect. 

Maybe Trevor wanted Mike to have the kind of life that Mike kept getting for other people. 

3\. That's what _Harvey_ wants. 

Harvey thinks Mike has been wasting his life. Harvey is disappointed in him when Mike gets high, and has no problem telling him so, as bitchily as possible. Harvey is brusque and kind of a bastard, and - 

Harvey likes him. 

He tells Mike that caring about people in this business is a liability, that it will get Mike killed. He says it angrily, tight-lipped and dismissive of Mike's abilities, and he makes Mike stay close during missions despite the vast repertoire of martial arts moves Mike now has in his brain. It takes awhile for Mike to figure out that his inability to stop caring is also one of the things Harvey likes best about him, something that fascinates Harvey, something Harvey maybe wants to preserve. 

Harvey, Mike is slowly realizing, thinks Mike is a good person. He wants Mike to get out of this alive, to be able to leave the spy life behind, and build his life into something straightforward and good.

Mike doesn't know how he feels about that. His grandma believes in him, but then, he lies to her a lot. It's been awhile since anyone else thought that about him, and knowing Harvey thinks that…it hurts, almost? Like the stinging, tingly feeling you get in cold fingers, once you're inside and they warm back up.

4\. Mike doesn't actually want to leave the spy life behind.

The spy life? Is _awesome._

And the costumes are really cool. (This is a job where people are totally respectful of Mike's ability to pass in drag, fuck you very much, Bully Billy.)

But Harvey seems to think the only kind of good life is the safe and honest (and oblivious) one. Oh, Harvey knows he's doing good things for his country, knows he's ensuring that millions of other people can have their happy clueless lives, but he _also_ seems to think that the very nature of spy work excludes spies from its rewards. Harvey thinks Mike is a good person, but Harvey thinks _Harvey_ is…not. 

Mostly this doesn't seem to bother Harvey. 

But the thing is? Harvey is so much better than that. Mike knows this. Mike is going to show Harvey that he can have Mike. That they can have their cake and eat it too. 

They are going to be spies in love. They are going to have sexy dangerous spy adventures, _together._

Mike has decided this, and Harvey will just have to get used to it. 

5\. And the last thing Mike is realizing is the dangerous one. You'd think this one would be that he loves Harvey, or even that Harvey loves him right back, but you would be wrong. It's much worse than that:

Harvey will never, ever hurt him.

Harvey would defy the CIA for him. Mike's going to have to do his damnedest to keep the CIA from wanting him dead, because the day they make that order is the day Harvey puts himself in danger to protect Mike. 

That's unacceptable. 

Mike is working on this one. He'd really rather they both come out of it alive, and it would be even better if they got to keep their shiny awesome jobs.

In the meantime, though? He's pretty much just having a blast.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/2038.html?thread=2151414#t2151414
> 
> This one was at least partly a reaction to "We're Here to Save the Day," I think. I wasn't quite satisfied with how that story turned out, but I didn't want to keep trying to force myself to write the kind of cool distance I was going for there, so my id responded to this prompt from a different angle. Less twisty, more wonder. I think I was also hoping to find a more genuine emotional center. I _do_ feel like this story is better at knowing what it wants to be...though I also think it's pretty incomprehensible if you aren't familiar with Chuck.


End file.
